


never not

by haolsa



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Making Out, not that much tho, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 20:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19092550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haolsa/pseuds/haolsa
Summary: Jaehyun and Sicheng has been best friends since forever, and they both been wanting something more yet didn't do anything about it, until one day, something happened.





	never not

**Author's Note:**

> hi! its alsa, i've been wanting to write this pinning prompt, and finally i write it owo 
> 
> as always i just write to lowkey satisfy my needs, soo hope you enjoy!!♡
> 
> also, happy eid mubarak for everyone who celebrate it!!

It was finally the holiday time. After suffering much, they finally finished their exams, and they choose not to go home and stay on the dorm, just because the holiday is only 2 weeks long. Some of their friends also choose not to go home. They were hanging out yesterday, keeping up with each other after 3 busy weeks of deadlines and exams. They all hanging out on Johnny’s place, all 10 of them. Taeil, Johnny, Taeyong, Yuta, Doyoung, Jungwoo, Mark, Hyuck and them both. In the span of 3 weeks, there’s tons of news to keep up to. Taeyong’s sister is in labour and give birth to a beautiful girl, Hyuck’s grandma visits the town, Jungwoo’s dog went missing for the third time this year, and many more. 

And today, Jaehyun and Sicheng finally decide to take a lazy day. They don’t really want to do much today. Probably just ordering deliveries, binge watch some movies, and yeah that’s it. Jaehyun was laying down and he had his head on Sicheng’s lap. Jaehyun huffs as Sicheng really didn’t bother talking to him at all.

“Sicheng.” Jaehyun calls Sicheng.

The younger who has been playing with his phone looks at him right away, “Yes Jaehyun?”

“Say something to me, I’m bored.” Jaehyun start to whines and pokes Sicheng’s tummy.

“Hmm, wait.” Sicheng seems really concentrated on typing something.

Jaehyun then keep poking on Sicheng’s stomach, “Pay attention to me.”

Sicheng catch Jaehyun’s hand and finally fully paid attention to him, “What do you want big baby? Why should I pay attention to you? Just freaking go and date someone if you want attention that much!”

They both laughs at that remark, “But do you remember what Taeil hyung said yesterday tho?”

“That we look like a couple one?” Sicheng raise his brows.

“No, not that one. When he said, _“What do you mean you’re not dating already? Strangers probably thought you’re married”_ when we denied we’re dating.” Jaehyun giggles. “Like why would strangers thought we’re married right? We’re only a normal bro having a healthy relationship.”

“I know right?? But like do you notice every one indeed thought we’re dating? I don’t really understand why.” Sicheng shakes his head as he combs Jaehyun’s hair through by his hand.

“Well, we did sleep together right? Maybe because of that?” Jaehyun feel content with Sicheng now stroking his hair softly.

“Its literally just sleep tho? We didn’t do anything, we just sleep together, me and you, one bed, sharing blanket, you being my human pillow, done.” Sicheng now caressing Jaehyun’s cheeks, make him leans into it.

“Now that you describe it like that, yeah I understand why they thought we’re dating.” Jaehyun chuckles. He then takes Sicheng’s hand to play with it.

“Does it bother you somehow?” Sicheng asks slowly.

“No, should I be bothered tho?” Jaehyun looks at Sicheng in the eyes. “Just let them be. If we look like a couple for them, then okay. And if we look like a normal best friend, then its okay too.”

“Yeah I agree with you.” Sicheng looks at him fondly, and maybe he’s staring a little too long, but Jaehyun wont complain. He loves when Sicheng looks at him as if there’s something in him that attract him. A man could dream you know.

“We’re literally so close tho, I don’t get why they still think its weird to see us together so often. I mean, we basically live together too, we’re a package deal. And to be honest, I guess I know you better than I know myself.” Jaehyun now get up but still leaning to Sicheng, pressing his cheek on the blade of his shoulder, eyes looking up at him.

“Yeah I guess you do; you know me better than I know myself too.” Sicheng cackles. “I finally accept my fate to be a package deal with you.”

“Shut up, I know you love me.” Jaehyun pouts, eyes looking at Sicheng on disbelief.

“Yea yea, I do love you even tho you’re annoying.” Sicheng pats on Jaehyun’s thigh as he gets up and walking towards his room. “I’m going outside I guess.”

“But you said you want to stay with me today?” Upon Jaehyun’s words, Sicheng turns around.

“Did I said that?”

“Yeah you did. You’re the worse ugh.” Now Jaehyun know he’s being overly dramatic, but well its been a while since he’s being a brat to his crush, well word best friend could work too. “Just freaking leave me alone to die. Go have fun on your own.”

“Aww my brat whiny best friend just making a comeback.” Sicheng suddenly hugs him from behind. “Don’t be so sad like that babe, I’ve changed my mind, guess I would stay with you.”

Jaehyun turns around and see his best friend still wearing his shoes, heading out, “I just gonna buy some snacks and drinks for us to binge watch, okay? I’ll be home fast, don’t miss me too much.” Sicheng winks at him. And with that he’s heading out, leaving Jaehyun alone on the dorm.

Jaehyun sigh and went to his room, searching for his phone, and dialling some numbers he calls too much.

 

_“Jaehyun I swear to God, if you want to whine about Sicheng again, I said I’m close at the weekend, call me again on work day.”_ The voice on the other line sigh dramatically.

“Come on Doyoung hyung, I need to rant and nobody know about it except you.”

After some silence, finally Doyoung said, _“Okay shoot.”_

“So, you know how people keep saying we looks like a couple and stuff? We kinda talk about it today.”

_“Yeah? Then how’s it going?"  
_

“Fine? He’s like ‘does it bother you?’ and I’m like ‘nah’. But you know it lowkey bothers me inside.”

_“Why does it bother you Jaehyun? You should probably just tell him that too.”_

“Of course no oh my God, over my dead body. Its bothering me just because do they have to remind me of this unrequited love torture that make me dying every single seconds? I just want to say ‘yeah we’re indeed a couple, and we’ve been together for I don’t know how long’ but I can’t, I’m gonna freaking scream right now.”

_“Well wow. First of all, you should just tell him what you’ve been telling me for this couple 4 years.”_

“As I said before, I wont tell him, we’re friends for so long I don’t want to ruined it just because I have a silly crush on him.”

_“No silly crush ever last for 4 years you dumbass, and have you ever seen the way he looks at you? He looks at you as if you’re his world or something. Just do some things about that Jaehyun, I believe it could work well.”_

“For now I’m still not ready to say it to him, but nobody knows, maybe one day. Thanks for listening tho hyung, I’ll talk to you later?”

_“You sure will.”_

 

As he hangs up on the phone, Sicheng finally got back home. He hears some fuss he’s making outside. He’s 100% sure Sicheng bought things that they didn’t even need too. And bet he also stocked up on their ice cream and yogurt. 

“You know; I could tell you overbuy every thing.” Jaehyun stands on the door frame with crossed hands on his chest. “I’ve told you we don’t need that much Sicheng.”

Sicheng who just got caught just smile sheepishly while still putting on his ice cream stocks to the freezer, “But we do know I eat ice cream daily and you drink yogurt daily, we do need this much!”

“No, we don’t.” Jaehyun makes his way to the kitchen and help Sicheng with all the things he just bought. “But since its you, I’m just gonna let it slide.”

“You’re indeed the best!” Sicheng squeals and kiss Jaehyun’s cheek.

“On one note tho.” Jaehyun smirks as he sees Sicheng’s smile turns into frown.

“What?”

“Share your ice cream with me tonight.”

“Okay deal!!”

 

* * *

 

 

They just finished watching Woman in Black per Jaehyun’s request. Its his turn to choose the movie, and he’s down for horror movie. That’s not for Sicheng’s case tho. He’s barely breathing while they’re watching the movie. He keeps hiding behind Jaehyun’s arms, try to focusing on his ice cream instead. He keeps getting the jump scare even without looking at the movie properly, he’s really bad at watching horror movies. 

“Isn’t that movie great Sicheng?” Jaehyun asks as he stretch his arms and pulling Sicheng closer.

“I’ll kill you in your sleep.” Sicheng mutters, his voice barely audible because he’s snuggling into Jaehyun, not wanting to let go.

“Come on, what’s so scary about that?” Jaehyun laugh but he still let SIcheng clings into him.

“Everything about that are scary. You’re a weirdo to think its fun to watch.” Jaehyun absentmindedly stroke Sicheng’s hair.

Jaehyun just laugh again, “Okay then, what can I do to make you forget that?”

With that Sicheng immediately whipped his head to see Jaehyun, Jaehyun could see his eyes sparkle for a while, then he sees Sicheng’s cheeks start to blush, “Make out with me.”

“Wh-what?” Jaehyun couldn’t help but stutter. Its been so long since he wants to kiss Sicheng, and now he’s asking him to do that and even one step further? This can’t be real.

“Make out with me, make me forget that.” Sicheng still look at him, looking determined. But he slowly loosens his hug on Jaehyun, make Jaehyun want to scream, missing the warmth already. “Well, if only you want to tho. I don’t want you to force anything. We could just eat more ice cream to make me forget it tho, no worries, I’m gonna be ok-“

Before Sicheng finish his sentences, Jaehyun already leans to him and capture his lips into kiss. Oh, indeed Sicheng’s lips is so soft, softer than what Jaehyun thought. And because of the ice cream he eats before, his lips taste so sweet too, like strawberries. Good things Sicheng responded to him immediately. The caress of his lips softer than Jaehyun could have imagined. He tasted carefully with his tongue, and Sicheng opened his mouth with a low moan.

Jaehyun leans back to see Sicheng’s reaction, only to see Sicheng’s eyes slowly opening and the way his lips looks plumper after their kiss. It’s a beautiful sight Jaehyun could get used to. Sicheng slowly makes his way to Jaehyun’s lap, comfortably sitting there and proceed to leans down to Jaehyun’s face again. All those scenes play in a slow motion for Jaehyun, he could see Sicheng slowly close his eyes as their lips meet again.

Sicheng now kissing him, softly at first, then as the times pass by, the intensity make Jaehyun feel weak, he’s holding on Sicheng’s waist for support. Sicheng give him an open mouth kiss, making Jaehyun feel all jittery inside. Kissing Sicheng feels like a new experience for Jaehyun. Kissing Sicheng make him feels like he’s on top of the world. Kissing Sicheng makes him realize, a kiss indeed could feel this good. Without realizing, Jaehyun start to moan again the kiss.

Sicheng finally pull away, eyes still looking dazed, cold hands stay on Jaehyun’s cheeks. Sicheng didn’t say anything, Jaehyun could see he’s regaining his senses, and he just got out from Jaehyun’s room like that. That night, Jaehyun sleep with a cold bed beside him.

 

* * *

 

 

Sicheng woke early so he could get away from Jaehyun. After what happened last night, his heart ache for him. He keeps wanting more and more from Jaehyun. He wants to get his kiss every single night, he wants to be the one who love Jaehyun with all his heart. 

Sicheng went to Yuta’s place, as it’s the first thing he could think of. Knocking on his door, wishing Yuta’s awake already. He need someone to listen to him.

Taeyong, Yuta’s roommate, is the one who opens the door for him, greeting him with smile, “Oh hi Sicheng! What are you doing so early here?”

Taeyong let Sicheng in and immediately go to the kitchen to make him drink, “Hyung, where’s Yuta hyung?”

“Oh Yuta? He’s in the shower now! I’ll let him know you’re here.” Taeyong put down a tea cup in front of him. “Its your drink by the way. If you need me, I’m gonna be in my room, okay?”

“Yes hyung, thank you so much.” Sicheng smiles at Taeyong. Yuta sure is lucky to have Taeyong head over heels for him.

After 5 minutes or so, Yuta finally shows up and hugs Sicheng immediately, “Wingko-chan!! What are you doing this early here? Missing me that much eh? Aww I miss you too!!”

Sicheng literally need to calm Yuta down, “Hyung, hyung. I need your help.”

Hearing that, Yuta finally stops and looks at him, worried, “What can I help you Sicheng?”

“We… finally did that.”

“YOU FINALLY ASK HIM TO BE YOUR BOYFRIEND? OH GOD YES, FINALLY ITS ABOUT TIME!!!” Yuta really screams so loud, Sicheng bet his neighbour probably could hear that too.

“Hyung, sshhh.” Sicheng hit Yuta’s shoulder. “I didn’t ask him oh my God, but we kiss, uhm I have his tongue down on my throat actually.”

“Oh my God, wild!!!!”

“And that’s like a problem I guess.”

“Oh? Why?”

Sicheng leans back and take a deep breath, “I mean, I leave before he saw me today, and I literally ran away after that happened. I don’t know hyung, I’m so scared. I’m scared that it is the end of our relation, what if he hates me after this? What if I make things awkward because of that? I think I’m just gonna freaking die.”

“Hey hey, you said it yourself, Jaehyun didn’t even meet you yet, at least you could have a talk first before deciding what to do. Your friendship is deeper than this tho, Jaehyun wouldn’t hate you for doing that. And I believe he probably enjoy the kiss to, ya know?” Yuta winks at Sicheng, making him whine.

“Hyung, I got an idea but I need your help or something.”

“What? You really should just face him instead of doing this tho?” Yuta glare at him.

“I’m too scared. Anyway, here’s the thing. I just gotta say to him I need to _practice kissing_ because I have a date.” Sicheng tells Yuta his idea, which makes Yuta raise his brows.

“And how could I help you with that?”

“You’re the one who score me date!!” Sicheng exclaims.

“Well honey, Jaehyun knows almost all my friends too, we basically hang out together.” Yuta rolls his eyes.

“Except Taeyong hyung.” Sicheng’s eyes lits up. “I know you’re head over heels for him and vice versa, but please let me borrow him for a day, I mean its not even a date, I’m probably just gonna hang out with him, discussing you and that probably include me listening to him ranting something about you. Please, please??? You just gotta act it’s a date.”

“I swear if you make a moves on him Sicheng.” Yuta frowns at him. “But well, just ask him yourself! I’m gonna pretend it’s a date if anyone asks me.”

“Thank you hyung!! I owe you tons of things.”

“Yea yea you do.” Yuta makes his way to Taeyong’s door and start knocking.

Taeyong instantly open it and smile when he sees Yuta on his door, “Oh hey, what can I help you?”

Sicheng could see Yuta blush, “Actually its Sicheng who needs your help. And I’m gonna go now Yong, my class starts in 30 minutes. I’ll see ya tonight?”

“You always do.” Taeyong laugh and hug Yuta. “Be careful!”

After sending Yuta off, Taeyong sits beside Sicheng, “Now what can I help you?”

“Play pretend with me hyung, please pretend you’re gonna have a date with me tomorrow. I swear I ask Yuta hyung already since I know you guys ‘ _kinda_ ’ together, and he understands. Its not a real date tho, I swear. You could just rant to me about Yuta hyung, I just need to go out tonight.” Sicheng practically begs to Taeyong now. “Yuta hyung probably gotta explain to you later, but please help me?”

“Um okay yeah sure.” Taeyong just shrugs. “Meet ya at the café next to your apartment?”

“Yep!! Thank you hyung!! I owe both of you and Yuta hyung. Now I gotta go! See ya tonight!!” Sicheng smiles and said bye to Taeyong.

Well, he hopes his decision is right and wont hurt any of them.

After all his classes ends, Sicheng came home to at least dress up, what he didn’t expect is Jaehyun was there already, Jaehyun’s class supposed to ends a little bit after Sicheng’s, so maybe Jaehyun skips his class today.

“Sicheng.” Sicheng gets startled as Jaehyun suddenly calls him.

“Hmm?”

“Did you avoid me or something?” Sicheng feels he kinda get tensed by the question.

“No, its just I’m quite busy this morning, and I got date tonight.” Sicheng then promptly use his shoes.

“Wait, with who? You didn’t tell me.” Jaehyun pout. “Well, as your best friend at least you should’ve tell me you got a date tonight.”

“I’m not sure if you know him, but Taeyong hyung? Yuta hyung set me with him.” Sicheng try to act calm. “Well, gotta go now, bye!”

With that he almost ran away immediately, glad Jaehyun bought that stupid sudden reasoning.

 

* * *

 

 

Jaehyun keeps fidgeting. This all didn’t make any sense. Sicheng really avoids him after that event last night. And Sicheng suddenly have a date? Sicheng always tell Jaehyun if there’s anyone he’s into, and this is all too sudden. Jaehyun can’t help but feel upset. Did Sicheng just play with his heart last night? Did he set his hope too high? Is he the only one who think last night could be the next step of their relationship?

Before he’s overthinking, he decides he should call Doyoung again. And thankfully, after 3 rings, Doyoung picks up the phone.

 

_“Let me guess, its about Sicheng again?”_ Jaehyun could hear Doyoung sigh on the other line.

“Yeah.”

_“Yesterday you just called me Jaehyun… Please just do something about that.”_

“Well, yesterday, we kinda make out. He sits on my laps, and moan through the kiss.”

_“I don’t need to hear that detail God damn it, but okay, and then? Is that good tho? At least you could release the sexual tension you always got when you’re with him.”_

“Hyung, its not a sexual tension oh my God. I’m just gonna continue. But after that, he just ran away? And he avoids me today too. He even said he got a date tonight. But he never tells me that he’s close with someone? I’m upset. I know I shouldn’t since we’re like nothing, he’s just my best friend, but I can’t help but to get sad. I feel like he’s playing with my feelings. Its not that I’m really hiding my feelings for him tho.”

_“Hey Jaehyun, breath. Just trust Sicheng, he would never do something low like that, especially to you. As I said Jaehyun, Sicheng probably got a feeling for you too, and he’s panicked. That’s why he avoids you. Maybe in his mind he was thinking that its wrong or you gonna hate him or something. And who’s his date? I can’t believe he didn’t tell me too.”_

“He said it was Taeyong hyung? Guess I’ve seen him before, but we’re not that close. Gotta say he’s pretty good looking tho, of course Sicheng would fall for him. I’m literally nothing.”

_“Stop with your ugly thoughts oh God. But Taeyong hyung? Are you sure?”_

“Yes of course I’m sure. Why?”

_“Cause from what I know, he and Yuta hyung is in some kind of complicated relationship. Probably like you and Sicheng but they both already know they’re into each other, they just haven’t date yet. Sicheng’s so close with Yuta hyung, and pretty close with Taeyong hyung. Maybe he’s into something Jaehyun. Don’t believe it.”_

“So… you think he probably lying to me?”

_“Maybe? Just, talk to him, okay? Please. For the sake of you both, and me too. You’ve been pinning over him for too long.”_

“I see. Thank you hyung, talk to you again later.”

_“Hmm.”_

 

After his phone call with Doyoung, Jaehyun couldn’t help but getting giddy. He probably still has a chance with Sicheng. Maybe Sicheng really lied to him and maybe what Doyoung said were right. He could just hope Sicheng would be home soon, so he could ask him a thing or two.

God might listen to Jaehyun’s silent prayers, Sicheng got home earlier than he thought. Sicheng seems surprised to see Jaehyun still awake and sitting in front of their television.

“Oh you’re home?” Jaehyun looks at Sicheng who’s shuffling to the kitchen, probably to drink some water.

“Yeah.” Sicheng just nods after drinking his water.

Sicheng then went to his room, with Jaehyun trailing behind him. After Jaehyun close the door behind him, Sicheng finally say something.

“What are you doing here Jaehyun? Aren’t you sleepy? Its pretty late ya kn-“

Before Sicheng finish, Jaehyun suddenly pull him so he turns to see him. Then Jaehyun push Sicheng slowly so he’s trapped between the wall and Jaehyun. Being a little bit taller than Sicheng make Jaehyun had more advantage. He looks down to see Sicheng, eyes shining with hope.

“I want the truth Sicheng. How’s your date? Is that really a date? I’ve heard he’s Yuta hyung’s soon-to-be boyfriend tho. And I believe you’re not that boyfriend stealer type.” Jaehyun talks slowly, as if he would hurt Sicheng if he talks a little bit louder.

“Wh-what?” Sicheng stutters, eyes looking deeply at Jaehyun.

“You avoid me Sicheng. I thought you were trying to play with my feelings. I’m not being subtle to you, you know. I’m scared you were toying with my feelings.”

“Jaehyun, oh no, its not like that. I’m so sorry. I’m a coward, I don’t want to hurt you, I don’t want to ruined our friendship. I thought I would make things awkward. I keep wanting to kiss you Jaehyun, oh God, you don’t know how much self control I got to have to keep me sane when I’m around you. You’re literally the best thing that ever happened to me Jaehyun. I can’t ruined everything we got just because I can’t control myself. I keep wanting more if its about you.” Sicheng looking down and rest his head on Jaehyun’s chest, hands on the side of Jaehyun’s waist.

“Listen Sicheng, look at me.” Jaehyun lift Sicheng’s face. “I swear, ever since I love you, I know you are the one. And no matter what I do, I will never not think about you. Ever since you came to my life, my life has been revolved around you. I can’t imagine my life without you. And last night Sicheng, that was what I wanted. That’s what I’ve been wanting. I want to have you beside me, kissing you, showering you with my love. You’ve all I ever wanted, and I must say you’re dumb if you think I’m not into you.”

Sicheng smiles at Jaehyun’s confession, “I love you Jaehyun. I love you as my best friend, my partner in crime, my human diary, my emotional support, and now I love you as my lover too.”

“Cringey. I get it you love me.” Jaehyun kiss Sicheng’s forehead. “And I almost thought you about whip the whole marriage vows on me.”

“Meanie, I’m just stating how much I love you, I’ve been holding to say this to you until now.” Sicheng pouts and hit Jaehyun’s shoulder playfully.

Jaehyun urgently kiss the pout away from Sicheng’s lips, he could feel Sicheng smiling through the kiss, this is the feelings he’s been wanting to experience when he’s with Sicheng.

They eventually lean away and Jaehyun just laugh, “I can’t believe you’re so cute. Is it that easy to make you smile? Kissing you? Anyway I’m just kidding my love, I love you so much too, I’m ready to whip a whole ass marriage vows if you got me a day, I’ll write a long one for you.”

“Well, if its come to you, its easy to make me smile. Lets just wait until the right time. I don’t want to hear a recycle version in our marriage later.” Sicheng winks and wriggle his way out Jaehyun’s trap, taking his towel and went to the bathroom. Leaving Jaehyun dumbstruck, just thinking about marrying Sicheng is enough to make his brain stop working, he’s indeed whipped for Sicheng, he’ll never deny that.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading it until the end;-; i know i kinda rush the ending and also i know i didnt really do this justice but i hope you like it! i really appreciate it if you leave any kudos or comments uwu, i'll see you later on my next fics♡ 
> 
> hit me on [twt](https://twitter.com/hyukshao) or [cc](https://curiouscat.me/monbaebae) and lets be friends!


End file.
